A Tea Party
by Lazy Creativity
Summary: Today is Alice Fixed Holiday and Hatter leaves for the celebration. Mia and Amy decide to have a Tea Party with the sad Alice, but he was abducted before that could happen. What would happen if Alice couldn't be able to have some fun with his love ones? Well, Hatter's about to find out. Alice x OC Hatter x OC (Duchess, Dormouse, and Dodo alive b/c my ocs won't let them die)
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Some harsh language, a very mad Alice, very little/attempted humor, sadness, and Hatter getting his pride as a man beat down to the height of a baby mouse. Don't read if you don't like. (Please read even if don't like... TTATT)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Are You Alice?" Just Mia Nightingale and Amy Johnson**

* * *

Mia just finished reading a few chapters of her current book before she walked to the kitchen. She fixed her chocolate brown hair back into a tight low braid and grabbed the thick, black, unprescribed, glasses from the small table hiding her light purple eyes successfully.

Hatter, Alice, and Amy were already back from their visit with the Queen and decided to play a board game.

The brunette could hear Amy give a shout of victory as the two men groaned. That child as energetic as she appeared. Her head was covered with unruly bright red hair that messily reached her jawline as wide light purple eyes stared happily. A smile was always on her face. She stays with Alice at all times and stops the two guys arguments. Though, she sometimes helps starts them with her trickery. The young lady was a comforting partner for Alice, though Hatter would like to shoot her all the same.

Bringing her thoughts back, Mia rummaged through the fridge wondering what to have for dinner. There wasn't much to make anything, so the leftovers would have to do. Rather than leaving to get groceries this instant, she chose to do it the next day seeing as the three almost always go out. A bit of fresh air was needed after days of just cleaning by herself.

Taking the already made food out, she saw the Hatter enter and sit. She then took the already hot kettle and placed it along with a cup in front of him. This was a normal occurrence for them because he never had the decency to do so for others together with her unknown habit of fixing tea for guests. It also helps her punish him when he was being an ass.

"I was wondering if you guys are going out again tomorrow? I am going to get groceries if you plan to."

"Do it today. None of the shops will be open."

"Eh? And why's that?"

The 33 year old didn't speak right away making the woman raise an eyebrow. He only did that when he knew she wouldn't like the answer. Placing a hands on her hips, Mia's narrow eyes became narrower.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with that young boy, now would it?"

"Um... Yes and no. Tomorrow will be Alice Fixed Holiday. It's where everyone except Alice goes to the Queen's ball. So it's not really him per say but all the Alices...~Gulps~

"Oh really? What a queer thing to do. And I'm guessing that you are going to?" ~Smiles menacingly &amp; getting close to his face~"

~Jumps up from sudden closeness~ "Y-yes. I am."

Hatter was terrified of Mia and for good reasons. She can make his life a living hell without ever really trying. He remembered the last time he did something to piss her off and it was mostly because of Alice and Amy.

He was doing his best to tell her about this event in a non hateful way and hope, to whatever is up there, she won't kill him. Her pissed off face gave him the feeling of a coffin beginning to close on him until her tone made a 360.

"Oh ok. I can finally have a fun day with him and Amy. Haven't had one since we got here." ~Relaxes~

"W-what?" ~Bewilderment~

"I said it's ok. But I have one question. Does that mean I'm in charge of the house until your clock says 12?"

"Um Yes"

"Thank you! I'll make sure it stays in one piece."

The hatter was in so much of a relief to even realize what he just agreed to. All he knew was that he could finally have a day without the two brats getting on his nerves.

The next day went the same as always. Alice and Hatter arguing, the hat man asking something random, they fight again, Amy adds more fuel to the fire, Mia provides a helping hand, and ends with a frustrated boy. Nothing much different really.

As the man walked out, Alice stood there unhappy about the sudden abandonment until he felt the two women hug him, two pairs of light purple eyes meet blue.

"Come on Al! It's not that bad. This just means we can have some fun with each other without people bothering us." ~Gives a wide smile~

"That's right. We have the house and basically the whole town to ourselves. I even bought the ingredients for cakes and got different teas, so we can have a tea party." ~Gives a motherly smile~

He couldn't help but smile along with them. They were caring and kind to him for as long as he could remember. Amy was like a sister to him *Cough*girlfriend*Cough,* while Mia was like a mother. A great difference between his big sister. Yes, he loved her with all his being, but not once had she really considered that he was a person. It was like he was a doll she could play tea party with until she got bored. Those time almost feel a bit empty now that he thought about it.

With these two, he felt himself. They never compared him to anyone; they listen to what he had to say; Amy asks his opinion rather than pull him along; and Mia would praise or scold him based on right or wrong, not who he was suppose to be.

Like a family. It felt nice.

"Come on. Let's get all the stuff out and start baking." ~Mia walks to kitchen~

"Hell yeah! Let's do this!" ~Amy jumps up &amp; down to the kitchen~

Alice was about to follow them until he heard the doorbell ring.

"That's probably Hatter coming back because he forgot something. ~Sigh~ Really, this man."

"I'll open it. I want to be the first to look at his depressed face as he gets whatever he forgot."

As he slowly opened the door, the young man was about to start a row of sarcastic remarks until he was faced with Jack and a gun. Before he could question said man, he felt a sharp pain in the side of his neck and fell into darkness.

"Hey, Al. What's taking you so long. Is a depressing Hatter a strange thi- Al?" ~Looks at empty open doorway~

"What's wron- Where's Alice?"

Both women stare at the empty space. He wasn't there. Alice was nowhere in sight. With panic in their voices, they yell, "Alice!"


	2. Chapter 2

It took him awhile, but Jack was able to get a struggling and gagged Alice to the palace. He was quite amazed though. The trump thought the boy would be more willing to help him destroy the contract with the Queen, yet, surprise surprise, he wasn't.

It was so hard. Alice just kept saying how he'll definitely help just not today and that he could easily get away from the Hatter. The Knave thought that there would be no way for that to happen. The bodyguard always stayed with Alice; though, luckily today was different.

Reaching the castle, he brought them to the balcony that overlooked the whole celebration and shot his gun three times.

Everyone didn't really act all that different, especially the Mad Hatter, Cheshire cat, Dodo, and Dormouse. It seemed that only the Duchess saw the true distress of the young boy struggling in Jack's grip. There was a whole argument between the captor and the people, but nothing really worth saying. Just that they were somehow blaming the captive when it's obvious that he had nothing to do with it.

In one way or another, Alice was able to get the gag of his mouth. He yelled for his guide to help him and even said that he'll listen to every word he said but as always, he was ignored.

Noticing the great worry in the boy's face, the Dormouse and Cheshire Cat tried to get the Hatter to help him. That didn't work either.

As he saw that it was futile to convince the elder, Alice got pissed and said the one thing that would get any reaction, good or bad.

"You know, Alice believes that you're the worst man to ever live. She completely rejects you Hatter. If you don't want to be put out to wash with the laundry-"

A gun shot flew past his face as Jack moved with a scream. The menacing look the Hat man gave the boy could barely be cover by his hat and said how he didn't want the fake to say it while being Alice. That would have been scary if everyone wasn't staring at the blonde.

He didn't even jump when the bullet flew past, just stared. His expression was so indifferent, so neutral, that even the gunman quickly came out of his rage. What really got everybody's attention was the boy's eyes. Those light blue eyes were filled with icy menace and loathing. It was so scary that the Cheshire Cat and Dormouse covered the ears and eyes of their young friends.

"Oh. You're mad huh? Well, you know what I was going to today before this little shit decided to abduct me? ~Points to Jack~ I was going to have a tea party with the two most important people of my life: Mia and Amy. We were going to make an array of cakes and teas for most of the day because some egotistical asshole saw fit to leave for a party he obviously isn't enjoying just to piss me off."

The Mad Hatter was in shock, but that didn't stop the enraged blonde to continue.

"Hatter doesn't want Alice saying bad things about him, huh? It's all about the happiness of Hatter, huh? Well, you know what would have made Alice happy? He would've been happy if he wasn't abducted and was in the kitchen mixing a fucking bowl of cake mix with the people he considers family, damn it! The only person who should ask selfish things is the Duchess because she was the person forced to deal with all you little shits regrets because of some stupid ass rule!"

Silence. (Though Cheshire was a little happy about the last part.) Alice carried on.

"You know what? Forget it, you guys obviously don't give a shit. So carry on, carry on with what you want to do."

He turned and sat on the ground. Small sniffling could be heard through the thick silence. No one spoke, not even the woman trump to announce the coming of the Queen of hearts. Just complete silence.

For a couple of minutes, there was just quiet until two sets of footsteps coming running towards them.

After a loud sigh and a inaudible sentence, Hatter began to feel someone take his hat. Before he could fully turn around, something like an umbrella handle bashed his head. A loud moan of pain escaped his mouth as he grasped his head and turned around.

It was Mia. She appeared out of breathe and disheveled. It looked kind of sexy if only she wasn't obviously annoyed.

"Amy. Shoot."

A heeled boot made impact on Jack's face and the man fell unconscious due to the great force. Amy then came limping into view with a shoe missing, also really mad. Mia brought her gaze back to the balcony.

"Alice, I know you can reach the key. Unlock yourself and come down."

No movement was made.

"Now."

Movement could then be heard and the silent boy came down. He held his head down as he stood in front of the woman, not once moving it. Arms crossed upon her chest, Mia glared at him. Amy stood at the side knowing well what was going to happen and that it was best not to interrupt.

"Apologize. I understand you being mad at Jack and Hatter but yelling at everyone else was unnecessary. Don't forget that you can be a jerk too."

Again, nothing happened.

"I wasn't asking you. Do it now."

Nodding his head, she moved out from in front of him so everyone could see. Alice did a bow, while saying 'I'm sorry for yelling at you all' in a clear and loud voice.

There was murmurs of 'It's ok' and 'No problem!' going around. The air seemed much lighter compared to before, especially when she petted his head and said, "Good lad."

When Alice lifted his head, he was met with Amy holding the Duchess in her arms and their faces staring at him. Jumping out of surprise, he asked what was wrong.

"Duchess, do you know what this is?"

"Umm, no."

"A crying Alice, red eyes and stuffy nose, is... complete moe! I'm so lucky to have a cute boyfriend!" ~Squeals with some drool coming out her mouth~

"I'm not cute! Don't look you baka!" ~Cover eyes~

"Aww! Don't hide them!"

A chorus of laughter and chuckles erupted from everywhere as they watched the weird couple interacted. (Though the Cat was wondering when the ginger grabbed the young girl from his arms.)

After the little episode was finished, the three were beginning to leave when Alice stopped. Before he could even say anything, Mia said,

"Don't worry. I'm in charge of the apartment now, so Hatter can't say anything if I kick him out for two days."

"What do you mean that I can't say anything?! It's my damn house!"

~Fake smiles~ "Weren't you listening? You agreed that I am in charge of the house until your time said 12 o'clock." ~Searches through his coat~

"Yeah, so how-" ~Freezes~

~Pulls pocket watch out~ "Your time stopped at 6, right? So I have complete right to it." ~Shows him his time~

"..." O|||O

After dropping the watch back in his hand, the trio carried on with their stride out the gates leaving a shocked Hatter behind. A 'not come back until the party is over,' could be heard as the gates closed.

The Dormouse and Cheshire Cat pat his back in sympathy as the ginger feline said, "You should have known that Mia wasn't going to let you off the hook. She knows you well enough to know that you hate these type of parties."

The party ended at 12 midnight. (Not that it made him feel any better.)

He trudged back to his apartment, head downcast. Mia was waiting for him, so when he knocked, she was there.

The whole time he was mumbling and whining his sadness as the young woman kept nodding her head, somehow understanding him. He was so depressed that he didn't notice her stripping him of his hat, tie, vest, gun, and shoes. The brunette was even able to untuck his dress shirt; his body doing what she said without him conscious of it.

She guided him to the table where he sat and bashed his head, still mumbling and whining. He was interrupted by a slight tugging on one of his wavy locks. Looking up, Hatter faced a plate with a slice of chocolate cake and a hot cup of tea.

"We left some for you. The tea is something we created from scratch. There's no need to put sugar in it because it's extremely sweet. Just right for you."

Getting out of his stupor, he realized that she took almost all his clothes and stared questioningly at her. Answering with a shrug of her shoulders, he took a sip of the drink. It was really good.

"When you're done with that go straight to sleep."

Hatter peered confusingly, wondering why she needed to state that. Before the young man could voice his thoughts, she placed her hand on his cheek and rubbed her thumb under his eye.

"The circles under your eyes are getting darker. The kids are already asleep, so don't worry about bumping into them. Goodnight."

Kissing his forehead, Mia left him to his snack. What she didn't notice was his face slightly turn red as he gaped at her.

In the other room, Alice laid with his back to the mattress and Amy on his torso. Both still awake and heard everything.

"You know how you and Hatter like to act as if you're a couple?"

"Uh-huh."

"Isn't the best scenario that we're Mia's kids from her last marriage and the Cheshire Cat just pops up and says that she and Hatter are now married?"

~Chuckles~ "Yeah, it is. It almost sounds too accurate."

After another fit of concealed giggles, the blonde kissed his lover's head and fell asleep as a clacking of a plate and cup was heard softly in the night.


	3. OmakeExtra

"Hatter, why don't you three relax today? If you guys keep rushing into things without a break, you'll just get tired."

"Fine."

So for the day, the couple decided that today will be a lazy day. Waiting for his tea, the 33 year old watched Mia almost glide through the kitchen. It was his secret pleasure in life, just watching her move with such a small purpose as to help the three of them out; though, he doesn't try to be discreet about it.

She placed the new tea that was created for his tastes in front of him and sat down right next to him. Sipping on her own tea, she enjoyed the little quiet there was. It was interrupted by Alice and Amy running down to the kitchen.

Mia hit Hatter atop his head before he was able to reach his gun and asked what the hurry was.

"Al and I are going to the Duchess' house to play."

"If that ok with you auntie."

"It's ok. Next time don't eavesdrop on our conversation, make plans, then try to leave ok?" ~Smiles~

Both kids nodded as they sweat dropped. It was scary how well her intuition was concerning them. The elder man did the same as he kept drinking his tea.

They walked to the woman and kissed her cheeks, while saying goodbye.

Before strolling out, they stopped and thought about Amy's statement from last night. Turning back around with grins plastered on their faces, they went behind the relaxed man. Noticing them, he was about to turn until he felt them kiss his cheeks.

"Good day, stepdaddy."

"Yeah, stepdad. Take care of mother too. Don't let her do all the work."

Mia laughed as Hatter sat there shocked out of his damn mind. With a chorus of chuckles and giggles, the kids left.

Silence was what was left until he turned bright red upon realizing what they insinuated. The brunette laughed again.

"Oh goodness me. Could this be... Hatter's moe face?"

"No it's not! S-stop looking at me woman!" ~Covers face~

"Hahaha! Ok. Ok. Calm down... hubby." ~Chuckles again~

"Humph... s-shut up..." -/-

"Fine. You know what?"

"What?"

"I never thought Mr. Cheshire could be a priest, since he is the one who got us together."

"Mia!"

"Hahahaha! I'm kidding!"


End file.
